Calculations
by Saiyyan
Summary: [ Yura ][ One Shot ] Sora returns to Radiant Garden from his island for unexplained reasons. [1 out of 30]


Calculated Moonshine

_(#1 - look over here) _

**sai_yy_an**

**--  
**

With a soft whine, Yuffie Kisaragi shifted her gaze to the clock, wondering how long she had been awake. The red text boastfully declared that it was 5:18 am. There was undeniable proof lately that Yuffie was not herself, this situation being one of them. Waking up before nine o'clock in the morning was sacrilegious to her and the only times when she broke this law was when she knew Leon was awake too -- so she could bother him. Nobody really could pinpoint when Yuffie started acting this way, some said it was when the action started dying down, some said it was that she started growing up and was taking responsibility for Hollow Bastion and its restoration. But Yuffie knew when it happened and she thought the reason for her behavior was undoubtedly strange.

"I bet Sora hasn't even thought about this piece of crap planet," she uttered to herself. Yuffie couldn't blame him though, things were settling down throughout the planets. He deserved and earned his island and Kairi back. He fought so valorously and undauntedly that no one could deny him the peace that he sought.

-Or maybe they could.-

Thousands of miles of space away, Sora was dragging a sleeping Donald Duck into the gummi ship. "C'mon, Donald! I need someone who knows how to fly this thing!" Sora exclaimed, trying relentlessly to wake his friend. At last, one eye sprouted open.

"Sora! It's 5:00 am! Why not ask Goofy? And why now!" Donald asked disbelievingly as he was practically shoved into the gummi ship.

"Because Goofy doesn't know how to fly this thing, and I can't spend another second on this island if she's here," Sora defended and forcibly pointed to the gummi ship's ignition. With a lowly sigh from Donald, they were off.

--

Dinner between the four of them had been altogether considerably quiet. Merlin, Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie sat together in the lobby of the new hotel in Hollow Bastion. After the reconstruction of Radiant Garden and the realization that people needed somewhere to stay when traveling from world to world, Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie built a small bed and breakfast, much like the one in Traverse Town. Merlin still lived in his own house, but he was usually seen around the hotel. Cid was heard upstairs in his room, swearing at the television. Everyone paused as the chandelier above them rumbled for a second, and then they continued eating. Leon had just sat down and took a sip of whatever was in front of his place, then had something close to a convulsion. Aerith, Merlin, and Yuffie looked on with awe.

"**UGH! WHAT IS THAT!**" Leon questioned.

"It's soda," Aerith answered, with the biggest puppy eyes known to man.

"That is _not _soda, Aerith!"

"Well, I put milk in it. It's good for you," she rationalized. Yuffie could not hold it in and burst out laughing. Merlin simply shook his head and went back to his mashed potatoes.

"I can't believe you! Ugh..." Leon was heard ranting as he left the room to wash out his cup. He came back with a beer.

--

"What about Hollow Bastion? Aerith and Yuffie always said there'd be a place for you there," Donald suggested, half asleep at the wheel.

Sora was a bit taken aback. He hadn't thought of that place in so long. Of course he thought about _Yuffie_. And **Aerith**. And Leon. But he never realized that it could be a place of refuge.

"Well, alright," Sora agreed, wondering what it would be like to see them again. Donald had fallen asleep.

--

Yuffie was washing dishes along with staring at the window. She couldn't help but be amazed by the astonishing amount of stars in the sky, but it was a reminder of how little she was. "He won't even bother to look over here. I mean, honestly... who would notice something this small?" 

Sora was making his way to the door of Hollow Bastion's hotel, walking underneath a window, when he heard Yuffie talking. Upon hearing her musing, he smirked to himself. _These guys mean more to me than she knows_, he thought. He opened the door as quietly as possible and noticed that no one was in the lobby. He snuck his way through a door that he presumed what could logically be the kitchen. Yuffie was taking a particularly long time washing a dish as she gazed drowsily out the window. Sora snuck up behind her silently. The hair on the back of Yuffie's neck stood up.

Sora bent his head down a bit. "Found you," he muttered breathily onto her ear.

Yuffie turned around quickly, dish in hand. Sora was a bit closer than he had calculated and their lips sideswiped.

Leon and Aerith heard a dish shatter downstairs.


End file.
